Jack
by Goddess of the VioletMoon
Summary: The story of Jack before he became Jack Frost, and how his love for a certain princess inspired the man in the moon to grant him the power over ice and snow as a guardian. I sequel might be in the works.


The first time I saw a picture of Jack and Elsa together I thought they were cute. Then I saw more pictures and fell in love with the idea of writing a story for them. My only authors note is that I don't know Jack's sister's name so I decided to call her Jane. I think its a good common name that fit the time frame. Also did not stick too closely to anything in either movie because I wanted to keep the story loose. Seriously watched Rise of the Guardians three times so that I had just the basic information for my story. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p><span>Jack<span>

It was by chance that I decided to go out on my own today. Usually I took my sister, Jane, with me but today I just wanted to be alone. It was strange to everyone in the village and to myself that the village joker needed alone time, but I wasn't in the mood for jokes and pranks today. I hardly knew my father because he was a sailor. He always sent his wages straight to my mother along with souvenirs from wherever he was. My mother always told Jane and me stories about my father so that he was a part of our lives. Maybe it was because she built him up in my mind that I felt such a deep loss for a person I couldn't ever remember seeing. I bit my lip trying to stifle a sudden urge to cry. Early this morning a man in a captain's uniform arrived at our door. I didn't hear their conversation, but the way my mother cried I knew. I knew that my father was gone forever. It never occurred to me that I may never meet him. In fact, I often dreamed about becoming a sailor so that I could live with him on the sea. Angrily I kicked a pinecone across the snowy ground. It flew through the air and landed in the middle of frozen pond skidding across the ice. Without thinking I walked all the way to my favorite place. Jane and I always visit this little pond to ice skate, fish, or just to play. When I thought about it I should have stayed at home with my mother and sister. I imagined them sitting by the fire holding each other weeping and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't comfort them the way I am now. I put a hand to my chest and gripped my shirt as if it were the only thing keeping my heart from breaking. I wanted to hate my father for never being home, for dying before I could grow up, but I couldn't. Feeling completely defeated I walked out onto the ice and laid in the middle of the pond. The ice was frigid against my bare neck but I didn't care. That's when I heard a gasp and the crunch of snow. I shot up and looked around but saw no one, then out of nowhere a small figure darted from behind a tree. I watched in confusion before I realized that it was a girl and she was getting further away. I assumed it was Jane so I got up and ran after her. "Wait" I called after her, but the girl only ran faster. She tripped over a gnarly root hiding in the snow but I caught her by the wrist before she fell. "Don't touch me!" the girl cried out. I was shocked and let go as if I were stung; consequently the girl fell to the ground. Looking at her now it was obvious that she was not my sister. She was almost as tall as me and her clothes were too nice. My family's wardrobe consisted of brown, green, grey, and more brown. This girl was wearing a royal blue cloak the hood was up so that I could not see her face. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I kind of thought you were my sister." The girl doesn't move or speak to me. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"No!" The girl shouts and then softer and almost apologetically she say "No, I'm okay." She stands up and brushes herself off careful not to show me her face. I am curious now so as she is walking away I pinch the back of her hood so that it falls away. She immediately turns around in shock but now we are both shocked. I have no idea why she was hiding her face. The girl before me is absolutely stunning. She was pale with a small heart shaped face, flushed cheeks, large crystalline blue eyes and long thick platinum tresses. Her expression is one of sheer terror, but all it does is make me want to hold her. I am like a wolf with a cornered rabbit. I am aware of her every move before she can make it and every time she tries to dodge me or run away I am a step ahead blocking her way. "Don't go." I breathe the word as I grab her by the shoulder. She looks horrified but also defeated so she stops and stands before me nervously. "P- please let me go. You'll only get hurt if you don't." The girl fidgets with her gloved hands. I don't want her to go so I shake my head. Just sit with me for a little while and I will let you go. Okay?" Reluctantly she agrees and we sit on the bank of the pond. She puts considerable distance between us but I don't argue. "So … um…my name is Jack." No reply. "Would you be so kind as to honor me with a name?" I see her smirk from the corner of my eye; no doubt laughing at my half baked attempt at chivalry. It was nice, the girl's smile, but I could tell she had a beautiful smile. "My name is Elsa." The name sounds familiar to me, but there were probably a ton of girls named Elsa, so I shrugged it off. "I am glad you came to sit with me Elsa. I know we don't know each other but when I saw you I wanted to talk with you and maybe become your friend. Elsa frowned and scooted a little further away. "I don't mind talking but this will probably be the only time we ever get."

"It won't be if you come back to see me." I say hopefully.

"I can't okay? I shouldn't be here now. This was a mistake." Elsa pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face. I felt a cool breeze but didn't think much of it. "Hey if this really is my only chance to spend time with you can I share something personal with you?" The big blue eye peeked at me curiously now. "I lost my father recently. He was a sailor and his ship went down a few days ago. The worst part of it all is that I never even got to meet him." Elsa's hand jerked forward as if she wanted to touch me but she stopped. Her gaze turned towards the pond and those bright eyes darkened. "My parents were on that ship." For a long time everything was silent. Elsa seemed to be in a daze and another cool breeze wisped at my neck. I closed my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. I don't know why but I thought this must be what if feels like to have her hands on me; to have Elsa's embrace. Even though I was feeling cooler, warmth spread in the pit of my stomach. I scooted closer to Elsa, but she didn't notice so I continued until I was a hair width away. Was it wrong to feel this excited so shortly after my father's death? I was so close to Elsa I could hear her breathing but instead of warmth I only felt…colder.

It didn't matter I couldn't control myself. I wanted to be as close to this girl as possible so I leaned in until the tip of my nose gently grazed her cheek. I could tell she was shocked but she didn't run. This time she leaned into my touch causing my lips to press against the side of her face. I was too embarrassed to say anything so I rested my face in the nape of her neck. Suddenly Elsa's body tensed up. "I… can't… hold it… anymore." Before I had time to react I was blasted with something sold and hard. It burned my skin. I shot up and looked at Elsa. Everything started to spin and I felt my body sway. I mentally prepared myself for impact but it never came; only darkness.

When I awoke I was in my bed. My small home was empty but it appeared I had not been alone for long. On my bed lying on top of me was the royal blue cloak and in the hearth was a small fire. I got up and added a log to the fire before returning to bed and examining the cloak. "_Did the Elsa bring me home?" _ "Oh Jack you're awake!" I felt my mother's slender arms pull me into her embrace. Her warm arms instantly putting my body at ease making me realize for the first time today how tense I really was. My entire body felt bruised causing me to groan. "What happened?" I questioned. "I was hoping you could tell me" my mother responded. She put me at arm's length and turned me around to look at my face. Something she often did when she wanted nothing but the truth. "I was worried sick about you. I had no idea where you had run off to and then Jane found you passed out against a tree by the pond all beat up. What on earth happened to you?" _"So she just left me there?" _It's not like Elsa and I are obligated to each other but I had hoped she cared enough to make sure I was safe. "I don't know what happened to me. I went to the pond to think and I met a girl. The last thing I remember is being hit with a strong gust of wind." I was really vague about Elsa because talking about girls with my mother was just awkward. My mother seemed satisfied with my answer because she didn't question me further she just looked at me thoughtfully. It did get windy around here today, she told me. "If you are feeling up to it will you join everyone outside? We are having a memorial for the king and queen and all other lives lost at sea. We are mourning not only for ourselves but for the princesses of Arendelle as well."

"The King and Queen were on father's ship!?" My mother nods silently. A thought suddenly occurs to me so I decide now is the best time to ask "Which princess will inherit the throne?" My mother gives me a look as if I should already know and it's true that I should but I don't. "Princess Elsa of course, but she is not of age yet, so it will be a few years before she is crowned." I nod nonchalantly, but inside I am bursting with questions. The girl I met surely had to be that Elsa and if I was right then what did that mean for us? Would I ever get to see her again? Did she want to see me again? I folded the royal blue cloak and placed it at the end of my bed.

When I stepped outside all of the people of my village were congregated around a bond fire in the center of town. In each person's hand was a small candle. Jane ran up to and placed an unlit candle in my hand. She then preceded the light my candle with her own. I patted her on the head and took her free hand in my own. I went to stand beside my mother a short distance away from the bond fire. I heard many women singing farewell songs to their husbands and brothers. Other women cried aloud. My mother chose to sing. She often told me how my father loved her voice and I believed her because I loved it too. My mother was strong and composed and it reflected in the sound of her voice. It rang out through the night air. I felt Jane tremble as she tried to keep herself as composed as my mother. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. The night seemed to drag on. Various men came up to me to offer me their condolences and a job. They respected my father and knew that I would do the honorable thing and step up as the main provider for my family. I was glad when my mother finally decided it was time to retire for the night. Once we were settled back in our small home my mother looked at me seriously. "Jack, you're still young." I take my mother's hand. It is calloused, cold, and cracked from the jobs she does around town to make ends meet. "Don't worry about me." I smile. I can see it does little to soothe her. "I won't work too hard if that will ease your mind." My mother places her hand on my face and kisses my forehead. Then she retreats to the bed that she shares with Jane. I retire to my own bed and fall into a deep sleep.

As if my body could sense the approaching dawn my eyes flutter open. I look over at my mother and sister who are still sleeping soundly. I silently slip on my boots and a cloak. I tuck Elsa's royal blue cloak under my own and leave the house. The night time chill still lingers in the air and it makes me shiver. No one is out yet and the sky is just barely beginning to glow wit sunlight. I hurriedly make my way to the pond. I am actually disappointed when I don't see any sign of Elsa. "_Was yesterday really the last time?" _I sit by the bank of the pond and wait; hoping that she will come. I pull the royal blue cloak out and lay it in my lap examining the needle work. In the same royal blue color is the crest of Arendelle's royal family stitched all over the cloak in cress cross diagonal pattern. The revelation doesn't excite me in anyway. I just feel hopeless now. I see now why we'll never meet again. We both have a heavy burden; hers much heavier than my own. I hear the soft sound of snow crunching under foot falls and I know it is Elsa.

I turn around and our eyes meet. I take in the view before me. She is wearing a violet cloak today with green and gold floral embroidery. The way her chest raises and falls suggests that she has been running. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is windswept around her face. I feel the heat rise in my own face as I take in the sight. She is beautiful like a wild fey. I almost wished she were so that I could be spirited away by the mystery power she holds over me. "I- I'm sorry about yesterday." Her voice was a whisper but it rang clearly through the air like a bell. I closed my mouth and remembered to breath. "For what, I understand why you had to leave." Elsa looks at me as if I have lost my head. "Don't you get it!? That was me… there is…something wrong with me." I wait for her to continue, but she doesn't. She looks down at the ground hiding her face from me. Her shoulders tremble and that's when I notice the wind picking up and flurries of snow start to fall. I make a move towards Elsa and the wind picks up again. "Do you see now?" Elsa cries, "I can't control it!"

"You mean you're the one doing this?"

"Jack this was a mistake. I should have never come here." Elsa falls to her knees clutching her head weeping. The harder she cries the more powerful the storm. I push against the wind making my way to the eye of the storm.

"Elsa."

"I can't control it. I'm so scared."

"Elsa." She isn't listening to me.

"I need my father!"

I've made it to the eye of the storm. "Elsa!" I shout. She looks up at me with those bright eyes full of tears. I can see her begging to be saved from herself. I warp my arms around her and hold her tightly. Then I pull away and kiss her. At first I kiss her lightly because I am hesitant, and then with more confidence because she hasn't pushed me away. I marvel at how wonderfully soft her lips are and I want more. I kiss her harder begging her to respond and she does. She kisses me back and in the middle of all this the snow stops falling and the wind fades away. I run my hands through her hair lost in her warmth and beauty. Her soft sighs encourage me to continue. I kiss her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck and then she pushes me away. I feel frustrated, but I let go and look into her eyes. Her face is tinted bright pink. I smiled at the sight of her swollen lips. "I knew you could do it." I say playfully. Elsa fidgets with her gloved hands obviously at a loss for words but then she rewards me with that beautiful smile of her. "Jack, thank you. It's thanks to you." Now I am the one feeling bashful. Elsa's pecks me on the cheek. "I think as long as I have you I will be okay."

**Three Years Later**

"Jack wake up wake up wake up!" Jane jumps on my bed excitedly. I toss my pillow at my sister and snuggle back into bed. "Please Jack. You said you would take me ice-skating today." I groaned sleepily but Jane was right. I hated to disappoint so I get out of bed and get dressed quickly. It was early spring but our pond was still frozen so this was probably our last chance to go skating for awhile. I hardly had time to spare for Jane after I took a job collecting ice. I spent long periods of time away from home gathering ice and selling it and when I did get home I slept most of the day. I felt guilty because I made more time to see Elsa than I did for my mother and Jane. I woke up just before dawn many mornings to go see the woman I loved. Elsa hardly ever lost control of her powers around me but when she did I was able to calm her down. We never talked about our lives at home or our duties, we just talked about small stuff. She was my escape and I was hers.

Elsa would be coming of age soon and I wondered what that meant for us, but decided not to burden her with my worries. I had a feeling she would ask me to join her in Arendelle soon. She was about to become queen and she was only able to manage her power when I was around. I loved knowing she depended on me so much. I wanted to be at her side on coronation day. I looked forward to the time when she worked up the courage to ask.

Putting my feelings for Elsa aside it was nice to see Jane so happy. When my father passed it was as if she lost her father and brother. Even though I told my mother I would not work too hard I worked as hard and as often as I could. I tried to make my family happy when I could. Today I think I was doing a pretty good job. I watched Jane gliding skillfully across the ice. **Crack.**

Everything stopped. Jane Froze in place and looked over to me panic distorting her features. "Stay calm, okay. Try to edge yourself away from the crack." I said keeping our eyes locked. Jane held her breath and gently scooted forward." The ice groaned and she froze again. "Jack I can't!"

I quickly pulled my skates off and make my way over to Jane. "It's okay I'm going to get you."

I can see Jane starting to panic. "Look at me okay?"

"Jack I'm scared."

"It's okay. We're going to play a game alright?"

"Jack, are you going to trick me?"

"No, look at me okay. Trust me." I spot a long crook like stick lying close to me on the ice. I pick it up and line myself up with Jane.

"Alright are you ready?"

Jane only nods in reply. I have to act fast or she is going to fall. I swipe at her pulling her off of the ice and slinging her onto land. I beam at my success feeling relieved that my sister is safe. **Crack.**

Jane is safe, but the ice still falls through. I fall too.

**The next day**

This summer I will be crowned queen of Arendelle. I felt nervous butterflies fluttering in my belly. It is only early spring and already the kingdom is abuzz with excitement and castle staff is already in preparation for the party. A party for me to celebrate my coronation which means I will have to open the gates. I know I have what it takes to be good a queen, but can I manage my power on my own? Perhaps I should ask Jack for something more serious. I felt my face flush at the thought of sharing my life with Jack. I wonder if he would accept the responsibility. He didn't know it, but I often sent a guard to watch over the ice collectors. If anything happened to Jack I don't know what I would do, but I couldn't make him quit his job. I could tell he felt strongly about providing for his family and if I offered him a job he would refuse. I loved Jack for his youthful spirit and strong ways. He was not just a man he was a guardian. Of course now is the time to ask Jack if he will stand at my side. I want him to be there on coronation day and forevermore.

Feeling courageous I sneak out of the castle through abandoned servants' passages and rush towards the small pond in the forest. I slow down as the pond comes into view. Everything is eerily quiet and I start to feel more nervous again. "Jack." I call softly. He always gets here before me but it is not unusual for him to get a jump scare out of me. I walk around various trees looking for my beloved. He's nowhere to be found. I walk over to the bank of the pond. I gasp and bring my hands to my mouth. "No." I run to the center of the pond where there is a jagged gaping hole. My head spins violently at the sight. At the bottom of the pond lies Jack's body; His dark brown hair swaying in the water, his face white as fallen snow. I bite back a scream, but my body won't stop shaking. I can't lose control. I hear Jack telling me to be strong and that he believes in me. It gives me just enough courage. I use my power to encase his body in ice and pull him to the surface. I assume nobody could get him out of the pond without risking their own lives. I lean on the coffin of ice sobbing. He didn't deserve this, I cry out. I should have asked him to be mine sooner. No, my mistake was not asking soon enough. The first time I ventured outside of Arendelle, outside my room, was the biggest mistake of my life. I left the ice coffin with a powerful flurry of wind and snow and walk until I see a village. This must be his home. I use the flurry of wind and snow to move him into the town center while I stay hidden in the trees. When the ice lands and surprised people rush to look at who is inside I make a move to leave but a pair of eyes catch my own. It's a girl with long straight brown hair. Jack's sister, I have never seen her before, but I can tell that this girl is his sister. She sends me a sad smile. I put the hood of my cloak up and leave. Looks like I will be preparing for coronation day on my own.

* * *

><p>So here it is my tribute to Jelsa fandom. I hate to admit it but I am a bit of a ElsaxHans fan. I know it's CRAZY but Hans is that sexy kind of evil I like. Anyway I saw pictures for this couple and loved them so I had to write at least one story for them. I didn't want to do anything too long though. I would love to know what you all think. I might do one for Elsa and Hans in the future if you are interested. Please let me know. That story will be long and probably more mature. On a final note thank you so much for reading!<p> 


End file.
